<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Payment is Due by SummerRoses0612</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259163">When Payment is Due</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRoses0612/pseuds/SummerRoses0612'>SummerRoses0612</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts/Pairings [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Betrayal, DO NOT COPY, Derek Hale Gives Stiles Stilinski The Bite, Developing Relationship, Evil Gerard, Evil Kate Argent, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Honesty, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jackson Whittemore is Bad at Feelings, Kidnapping, Law Enforcement, Loss of Trust, M/M, Misunderstandings, Murder, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Past Rape/Non-con, Pre-Relationship, Rape when talking about Kate/Derek, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship(s), Revenge, Sheriff Stilinski Feels, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Stiles Stilinski Accepts The Bite, Stiles Stilinski Is So Done, Stiles Stilinski is Not Amused, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Torture, Tortured Stiles Stilinski, Warning: Gerard Argent, Warning: Kate Argent, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Werewolf Pain-Relief Magic, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, do not copy to another site</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRoses0612/pseuds/SummerRoses0612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles may not have had much patience to begin with but, he hit the end of his rope. If Scott was so okay with their friendship going down the drain then Stiles wouldn't stop him, he'd step back and clean up this one last mess for him.</p><p>Or</p><p>The ones where the Sheriff is told about the supernatural and manages to help Stiles in his takedown of the Argents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Background-Chris Argent/Victoria Argent, Background-Erica Reyes/Vernon Boyd, Chris Argent/Victoria Argent, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts/Pairings [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>464</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Payment is Due</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Wolf</p><p>Warning- This story contains: Betrayal, loss of trust, legal shenanigans, etc.</p><p>Read the tags and make sure nothing triggering is mentioned. This is another request from Ryan, here we go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Torture isn't something that a person can come away from unscathed, you can try to prepare for it; hurt yourself and let others do the same until you can process pain but nothing will ever help against the malicious mind games of a person with malicious intent.</p><p>-</p><p>Stiles braced himself again, songs ringing in his head to distract him from his surroundings. Gerard didn't stop and he had stopped begging a long time ago. Kate had already taken her turn, the slashing cuts of her knife pulsing in reminder every time his body was moved. Grandpa Crazy had been working him over for the rest of the time while Allison watched from the corner of the basement. He was beaten, stabbed, shocked, whipped, and burned all to the soundtrack of Erica and Boyd being electrocuted. </p><p>The whiskey-eyed teen just purposely dissociated.</p><p>He'd known that the only thing that was going to save him was the bite or something similar at this point. </p><p>Gerard finally let up, the Argents talking amongst themselves as they left the basement after a few more harsh words. Stiles just calmed his breathing like he'd been taught and grabbed the bobby pin they hadn't thought to look for that was in his uniform. He painfully got one hand unchained from where he was hanging, taking a couple minutes under the watchful eyes of Erica and Boyd to get his footing before doing the other one. He stumbled over to the other teens, resting against the wall as he kicked weakly at the electricity until it stopped working. When the werewolves finally stopped having to focus their healing on the torture they finally stopped moving except for twitching and shuddering. </p><p>Stiles took a couple more minutes resting against the wall, sweat beading everywhere on his body before he moved and practically crashed against Boyd, resting on the werewolf's body as he reached up and uncuffed him, panting with the effort and instantly relaxing as the other male reached down and grabbed his neck to drain his pain. No longer feeling the injuries Stiles reached and got Boyd completely freed, leaning heavily on the bigger teen as they walked over to Erica and uncuffed her. Both of them were holding him up, doing their pain draining magic and helping up the stairs. Stiles just focused on staying awake until they were safe, knowing that he was as good as dead after how much he had been moving around. Pain, spite, adrenaline, and shock the only things keeping him going. </p><p>They made it out without any interference, only Stiles noticing Chris seeing them. He looked horrified and scared before his mask was back and he started distracting his family. </p><p>Erica and Boyd got into one of the vans, finding the keys in the visor and quickly driving to the train station Derek was living in.</p><p>"You need to stay awake, Batman" Erica muttered, starting to cry at the look of resignation in the dying teen's eyes.</p><p>"I'll be fine until we get to the train station, just focus on driving and ignore me." Stiles muttered, voice rough from all the screaming and eyes watering at the effort just talking took. </p><p>Boyd's breath caught at the sound of his weak voice and Erica just choked down a sob and drove faster than she probably should have.</p><p>"At least I'm going to die with the both of you left to share about how epic my lock-picking skills are." </p><p>"No" The ever stoic werewolf said, "We're going to get you to Derek and you're going to find some way to live even if it's just for a couple hours more." Boyd commanded, pulling more pain in his determination.</p><p>"The pain isn't going to kill me Boyd, I'm hurt. You're just going to kill yourself too if you take too much." Stiles said, weakly squeezing the wolf's hand until he finally let up with the pain drain. </p><p>The ride to Derek's was quiet, Stiles' shuddering breathing the only thing breaking the silence. </p><p>-</p><p>"Derek" Erica said at normal volume when they pulled into the train station "I need you to come down here." </p><p>The Alpha was down in an instant, shock covering his features as he saw Stiles for the first time.</p><p>"Hey, Sourwolf." The whiskey-eyed teen said, ignoring the pain for a minute and saying sorry with his eyes. "I don't really know why they brought me here but, I'm a little out of it and in no way to not accept their help." Stiles said, his voice so rough and quiet that it took their supernatural hearing to listen.</p><p>"Bite him. Please save him Derek." Erica begged, staring imploringly at the Alpha and ignoring Stiles' hitched breath of surprise.</p><p>"Woah, I never asked for the bite. This is ridiculous Erica." The dying teen said, the effort making his eyes roll and his heart to slow even more. </p><p>Derek looked conflicted, staring at Stiles before making up his mind.</p><p>"Do you want it Stiles, do you want to be a werewolf if it means that you live?" </p><p>The teen just opened his mouth, as if to talk, before closing it again. He was lost in thought, knowing that he was going to die but never having wanted to be anything other than human.</p><p>"I'll take it, as long as I can tell my dad everything. He could be a good ally because he's the sheriff and between your testimony, mine, Erica, and Boyd's he could put the Argents away without exposing the supernatural." Stiles laid out his terms, a calculating gleam in his eyes fighting the pain and resignation that had been living there since Kate started in on him.</p><p>Derek didn't say anything, but his actions always spoke more than his words. He straddled the teen's legs from where he was laying across the backseat, just lifting up Stiles' shirt before looking at him one more time. The teen nodded, closing his eyes as more pain came when the Alpha bit him.</p><p>"I need you to stay awake for a couple of hours, to make sure that everything is alright." The Hale commanded, getting a pained chuckle from Stiles' as the bite instantly took and started breaking his already broken bones to heal them. </p><p>Derek, Erica, and Boyd all picked him up doing their best not to jostle him but unable to focus on carrying him and draining his pain at the same time. They laid him down on the bed then started to take his pain again. Stiles just nodded his thanks, because it did help but not take it away completely.</p><p>The pain drain was weird, in his opinion. </p><p>He felt everything at full level for about ten seconds before it muted from a level 10 to a level 5. Just as he acclimated to the level of pain their drain took it away and he had to adjust again. After a couple of minutes the back and forth was driving him crazy.</p><p>"Your pain thing makes it worse, just as I get used to the level of pain it takes it down for it to just back up when something else starts healing. Can you like not?" Stiles muttered, Derek instantly taking his hand away and making the injured teen breath deeply before getting used to it. </p><p>Erica and Boyd shook their heads, taking more to make up for Derek before the Alpha said something.</p><p>"One of my cousins was born human before he got into an accident and had to be changed. With how much pain he was in he begged my mom and the rest of the family to stop taking his pan and the second that they stopped he started panting and smelled like nothing but pain. They listened though and after a couple minutes he was able to breathe through the pain and he thanked us profusely for not disregarding what he said. Not everyone like it and he said stop so that means stop." </p><p>In the wake of the lecture they let Stiles go one by one, Erica going first then Boyd. Derek was right, the teen smelled like overwhelming pain for about five minutes before it mellowed out and gratitude stunk up the room. They just nodded and held him, their puppy pile and overheated bodies helping Stiles relax as he changed. </p><p>It was a tough night, but they talked all night to distract him. Isaac woke up with all the commotion and joined them on the bed. By the time the sun came up he was healed enough that he could hold a conversation, only occasionally pausing when a sharp pain went through him. By the next day he could breathe normally, Stiles complaining that it felt like he had asthma before and the wolves just shaking their heads at his offbeat sense of humor. </p><p>-</p><p>He went home the next day, after extracting a promise from the rest of the pack that they wouldn't follow him or tell his dad anything. They had taken pictures of his injury right as he started changing, everything documented and ready to go. He said he was going to tell the Sheriff when he was almost completely healed and under control. </p><p>He spent the next day watching movies and doing homework, his dad having been on a night shift and never even noticing he was gone. He had lost his phone in the action last night, never seeing the texts Scott sent and since the rest of the pack had been distracted with him the night before nobody had fallen into the Argent's trap. </p><p>He found a therapist that knew of the supernatural, told her everything and, with a couple of hours of therapy everyday was already starting to have less nightmares. When he did he didn't wake up screaming anymore and he continued, beyond glad that he was going to be able to get past what had happened to him eventually. </p><p>He trained himself day in and day out until he finally had control. His eyes were blue, not that it surprised him. </p><p>-</p><p>It took five more days for him to not be limping, the scars the only thing left but they had used wolfbane coated things so there was nothing that could be done for them. He sat his father down after breakfast and took a deep breath before starting the conversation.</p><p>"When you found me out in the woods the night that you were looking for Laura Hale's body Scott was with me too. That night he got bitten by something and we found out later that it had been a werewolf, making him one." He decided to be blunt, to get all the disbelief out of the way.</p><p>"Yeah, ok. I don't know what's gotten into you lately but when you're ready to stop lying let me know." Noah said, shifting to get up from the couch.</p><p>"I can prove it." Stiles said, getting him to sit back down with an exasperated sigh. </p><p>"Go ahead then, prove it." He said annoyed.</p><p>He wasn't annoyed when Stiles suddenly shifted, his heartbeat rising in shock and panic before he realized that it was still Stiles.</p><p>"You better start explaining, now." Noah commanded, settling back down and allowing Stiles to let out a breath of relief. </p><p>And he did; He explained how Scott turned, how he dealt with it, the Argents, Derek, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson. When he was done his dad just looked shocked before a look of dread settled over his face.</p><p>"How are you a werewolf then? You never said." </p><p>"I was kidnapped by Grandpa Psychopath and tortured for a couple hours. I wouldn't have lived if Derek hadn't bitten me." Stiles said simply. </p><p>He spent the rest of the evening telling his father everything. He showed him the scars and the pictures that Erica had taken. He told him about the therapist and, when he finally ran out of things to say they just hugged for a long time, father and son feeling closer than they had in years. </p><p>-</p><p>The next day his father got everything moving, following the steps and evidence that Stiles had gathered. The court moved quickly, one of the advantages of being the Sheriff's son. </p><p>The Argents were arrested the next day, Gerard having been found out for having cancer. Victoria, Chris, Kate, Allison, and Gerard were all easily arrested and, just like Stiles predicted, Scott instantly blamed him for it. He should have known that it would be a girl that ended their decade of friendship.</p><p>"You got Allison arrested!" Scotts said, a swirling cocktail of disbelief, betrayal, and indignation in his eyes.</p><p>He had found the pack at the new loft that Derek had bought, Stiles had pestered him until he finally gave in. They were all one big ball of limbs as they watched a movie together, Stiles taking comfort from being around people that cared for him.</p><p>"And the rest of her family, yes." Stiles said calmly, only the wolves that Derek had been helping smelling the acceptance he felt.</p><p>"Why? Allison didn't do anything! And her parents, Kate, and Gerard had been trying to do better, for Allison!" </p><p>"No, they had been training her to be just as crazy as the rest of them. The only person in that family that didn't help torture me at some point or another is Chris, and I personally don't care what happens to him." The blue-eyed wolf said breezily, wanting to see how worked up Scott got and done babying him. </p><p>He got up from his place in the puppy pile as the rest of the pack just watched wordlessly, knowing that he had to do this alone. Scott geared up to scream some more before Stiles efficiently and easily stopped it.</p><p>"Did you know that the night of the lacrosse game they kidnapped me?" He started, stalking closer with predatory grace as he made sure that his ex-best friend couldn't misinterpret the words coming out of his mouth. "It started with Kate, her knives and her words then it moved onto Allison. She shot me full of arrows and punched me around a bit. Then came Gerard, he was vicious. He ripped up every insecurity that you told him about and did it while he beat me. I have never felt as worthless or powerless as I did as their family did their damn best to break me. I was going to be a message, to you, but I got away with the knowledge that they had done too much damage. I knew that I was going to die but then Erica and Boyd, who had been tortured as well, dragged my ass to the train station and begged Derek to bite me. He asked for permission, I said yes." </p><p>Scott puffed up in indignation, ready to defend the Argents and yell at Derek from biting his best-friend.</p><p>"No, Scott. The Argents are bad people and you are nothing more than an entitled prick who always expected me to be there when you needed me. You don't care about me, you dropped me the second Allison walked past. I am done being your punching bag that you blame for everything that goes wrong in your life. But, I'm doing you a big favor, I'm cleaning up the mess you made when you decided to betray everyone here to work with Gerard."</p><p>"They threatened my mom! They stabbed me!" Scott said, oblivious to the looks of disgust that were pointed at him. </p><p>"That's great Scott, really. But Melissa can take care of herself and you're nothing more than a delusional toddler who doesn't want someone else to play with the toy that they put down."</p><p>Scott flinched at the implication and looked around the room for help. Seeing none he left in a huff, barely even acknowledging the fact that Stiles wasn't going to be his friend anymore ovr his worry for Allison. </p><p>The pack just help Stiles, knowing how hard that must have been for him and letting him grieve the friend that he had lost, even if they were never really friends for real. </p><p>-</p><p>The trials were the next month, the pictures of Stiles' injuries being some of the prime evidence on top of all the testimonies. Wolves that had had their lives destroyed by Kate and the other Argents all came, bringing their own evidence and testimonies. By the time the supernatural community and the humans who they had wronged were done with them they all knew that they were screwed. Their sentencing went as the following:</p><p>"Chris Argent, for several counts of assisted murder, murder, kidnapping, obstruction of justice, and illegal ownership of a firearm you are sentenced to 25 years in the maximum-security ward in Phoenix. You have the opportunity of parole after 20 years.</p><p>Gerard Argent, for several counts of torture of a minor, torture, murder, obstruction of justice, assisted murder, arson, assisted arson, kidnapping, kidnapping of a minor, grooming, illegal ownership of a weapon, and tax fraud you have been sentenced to 75 years. Considering your stage three cancer you will be spending the remainder of your life in a maximum-security prison in San Francisco with no chance of parole. </p><p>Kate Argent, for multiple counts of rape, sexual assault of a minor, raping of minors, arson, murder, torture, kidnapping, obstruction of justice, manslaughter, mass murder, assisting in murder, and illegal ownership of a firearm you are sentenced to life in a maximum-security prison in Boston with no chance of parole. </p><p>Victoria Argent, for assisting in several confirmed cases of murder, torture, arson, kidnapping, manslaughter, attempted murder, illegal ownership of a firearm, and obstruction of justice you are sentenced to 40 years in a medium-security prison in Oregon. You have no chance of parole and will be on probation at the end of your 40 years.</p><p>Allison Argent, for assisting in torture, murder, kidnapping, attempted murder, obstruction of justice, and illegal use of a firearm you are sentenced to 50 to life in a maximum-security prison. Your lawyer fought hard for you to be tried as a minor but, considering you have been 18 for the last six months you were tried as an adult, meaning that you will got straight to the prison without any juvie. You have a chance of parole in 45 years and again at 60 years and if you still aren't let out on probation you will spend the rest of your days there unless your case is tried again." </p><p>Everyone was happy, Derek having testified that Kate had raped him and slumping in relief when she was convicted. The pack was happy, Jackson soon joining them.</p><p>-</p><p>The pack was surprised when Jackson asked Stiles on a date, realizing quickly that they were perfect for each other. They stayed together for many years.</p><p>Nobody was surprised when Stiles was the one that proposed.</p><p>They lived long lives together despite the danger, everyone in the pack finding someone eventually. </p><p>Scott was taken in by Satomi when it became clear he was going to go Omega. Derek had refused to allow him into the pack with the full backing of everyone else, finally getting across the message that Stiles' wasn't going to help him anymore. </p><p>Everyone was safe and happy, Jackson and Stiles helping each other with the nightmares. </p><p>They were broken, but they put each other back together against all odds and found their own will to live again.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Comments, kudos, constructive criticism, and pairings/prompts are always welcome. Let me know if there is anything specific you'd like to see from me. -Rose</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>